Luxxion Noveros
"Arrancars are monsters in the eyes of all Shinigami, no? I merely follow what Fate wills me to do. If you call me monster, you call her one with me. If she is in fact a monster, then I worry about what the world waits for. She holds the world in the palm of her hand...What would a monster do in such a situation?"-''Luxxion Noveros'' Luxxion Noveros is the current Primera Espada and the former Segunda and Sexta Espada. Appearance Luxxion has light blond hair, worn in a Caesar cut. His eyes are blue. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a small plate on the upper half of his forehead. It looks a little like a bandanna, but only covers the front, it doesn't wrap around. This is barely seen as it is commonly covered by the hat Luxxion wears. This hat is a white fedora with black trim, colored similarly to the arrancar's usual outfit. Speaking of the arrancar's outfit, Luxxion wears a slightly modified version of this outfit. The coat is shorter. While most arrancar's coats reach to below their knees, Luxxion's only reaches down past his buttocks, making it more of a jacket than a coat. It is almost always closed up to his neck. The sleeves open a bit more than most others. His pants are also tighter. His hollow hole is in his stomach, but his outfit covers it. His 1 tattoo is on his abdomen, also covered by his outfit. Personality Luxxion treats life as little more than a game that every single living thing is playing. That being said, he rarely takes anything seriously, and just kind of floats along, playing his role in the "Great Game" of life. However, his "Great Game" is both incredibly violent and is little more than a black and white vision of the world, with his own part in the game that of the black. As far as Luxxion is concerned, Arrancar are little more than the villains. He sees it as their role to devour human souls, devour those weaker than themselves, and kill anyone that gets in the way, namely Shinigami. With the immergence of the Covenant, this homicidal need is put to them as well. Quincy, Lupin, and Bount are not exempt from this. With his vision of the world firmly etched into his brain, Luxxion comes off as a cold and stoic yet bloodthirsty fanatic to his enemies, and more often than not, his allies as well. While his enemies get this impression from him trying to kill them, his allies get this impression from his no nonsense approach and his expectations for every single Arrancar to follow his own views. As the Primera, he rigorously enforces this upon all those beneath him. His belief from his time under other Primeras that the Primera is the one in charge remains even as he is the one giving the orders. Unlike some Primeras before him, he will brutally enforce his command. Any one of his subordinates that do not follow his rules is met with an "Execution Game" as punishment. This will either kill them, or in the case that they survive, absolve them of their "crime." History Luxxion's history was far from different to most arrancar. He started off as a hollow in the human world. He doesn't remember his human life. He feasted on human life, though eventually grew bored of that game, and moved on to feasting on other hollows. This game too grew boring, and he then feasted on Shinigami. This satiated him for a while, but he eventually moved ended up in Hueco Mundo. An all new game awaited him here. Here he became a Menos Grande. As a gillian he feasted on other gillians for a while, before he started devouring Adjuchas. He became one soon enough, and continued this game for quite some time. This too grew boring after a while, but he had nothing else. At one point in time he had obtained a chance to become an Arrancar. Naturally he took this chance at playing an all new game, and this game he played well. Luxxion spent an extremely long time in the position of Sexta Espada. From there he slowly amassed immense power, an immense reputation among many races, particularly known for his lack of mercy to anyone and anything that loses his game. He eventually claimed the position of Segunda Espada with little to no resistance. The Gambler quickly grew disgruntled with the position the one who called himself Primera put him in...He violently removed him from his position, refusing to kill him as a final insult. Plot COMING SOON! Powers and Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Energy: Luxxion has always been known for his immense amounts of Spiritual Pressure. Formerly he was in complete control of it's release. Since becoming Primera, while he still has full control over it's use, the amount he possesses has grown exponentially to the point where it is now impossible for him to suppress all of it, a large amount leaking out of him at all times, having obvious negative effects on weaker people. Even weaker Captains and weaker Espada can find it opressive being in his terrifying presence. Zanpakuto JugadorGambler Sealed Zanpakutou: When sealed, Jugador takes the form of a VERY short wakizashi. It is at the bare minimum of 12 inches. The grip is white; while the square shaped hand guard is gold. In addition to this blade, Luxxion also carries around a deck of playing cards. These cards are actually a specially designed weapon made for Luxxion by the former Tercera Espada, Daichi Eniv. When laced with even the smallest fraction of Luxxion's Reiatsu, these cards sharpen and harden to a comparable degree as a Zanpakutou, making them effective throwing "knives." He carries at least two decks with him at any given time, but has MANY spares within the castillo. He seems to be able to procure his blade and a large number of cards from either sleeve, though how exactly he does this remains unexplained. Resurrección: Command: AzukariDraw Appearance: In ressurrection, Luxxion's mask extends a bit, the horizontal plate gaining an extension downward, between his eyes down to his nose, and another upward that curves slightly backwards, extending about 3 inches above the head. His blue eyes change color, the right turning dark red, and the left turning black. His hands are covered in a solid white, like mask remnants, and become clawed. These claws are useless in a fight though. All in all, an unimpressive change. Ability: Name: AzukariDraw Type: Offensive Range: Close, Medium, or Long Description: Jugador's abilities involve drawing metaphysical cards. These drawn cards can range from any of the cards in a basic deck of playing cards. Spades, Clubs, Aces, Threes, Kings, Jokers, etc. The type of attack used by Luxxion is based completely on the card drawn. In general the Suit affects the attack while the number affects the strength of the attack, Aces being high. The Reiatsu used is the same no matter what attack is used. The amount used would be the amount you'd expect someone else to use for a D rank attack regardless of which card is drawn. Luxxion CAN physically show what card he draws by summoning a spectral version of it in front of him, but he does not have to do this and can merely draw them in silence and invisibility within his soul. Hearts: Heart cards summon up fireballs to attack the enemy. 2 summons a single fire ball at E Rank, while Ace summons 5 fireballs at B rank. Diamonds: Diamond cards summon a blast of lightning directly above an enemy. There's a one second delay between the activation and the execution. 2 summons a small bolt at E rank, while Ace summons a huge bolt at B rank. Clubs: Club cards summon a stone spike at the ground in front of an enemy. 2 summons a single spike that hits with a force at E rank, while Ace summons three spikes that hit with a force at B rank. Spades: Spade cards summon icicles that encircle a foe horizontally before flying directly at them. 2 summons 2 icicles at E rank, while Ace summons 14 icicles at B rank. Joker: Joker cards' power is the most varying of all the cards, despite there only being 2 Joker cards and each being the same level. Joker cards summon up a powerful Cero like attack. Its power can vary from being no stronger than an E rank attack to being stronger than a Gran Rey Cero at A rank. Black Joker fires the blast directly in front of the target while Red Joker fires the blast from Luxxion's position but auto aims in the direction of the target.(This attack's strength will be determined by rolling 3 dice.) Rank: E-A Reiatsu depending on card drawn. All draws cause D rank fatigue. Cards: E-B 2-4: E 5-7: D 8-J: C Q-A: B Jokers:E-A 3-5: E 6-8: D 9-11: C 12-15:B 16-18:A Techniques: Name: ManoHand Type: Offensive Range: Close, Medium, or Long Description: A variation of the normal single card draw. Luxxion instead draws 5 cards, and then the combination of cards can bring about varying attacks. Based on Poker hands. Jokers are wild. C Rank fatigue is caused no matter the combination. The strength of these attacks grows more powerful as the odds stack against them being drawn. High Card: The highest card is used. One Pair: Both cards are used at once. Two Pair: One pair is used together, followed by the second one. Three of a Kind: All cards are used at once. Straight: Each card is used in succession. Flush: All cards are combined for a single powerful attack. Full House: The pair is used followed by the three of a kind. Four of a Kind: All four cards are used at once for a quad element attack. Straight Flush: Each card is used with the power of the last card being added to the next. Royal Flush: A huge eruption of power rains from the sky. Twice as strong as the strongest Joker attack. Luxxion's strongest attack, almost never used considering how slim the odds are of drawing such a hand. Victory is a simple affair if this IS drawn though. Rank: E-S based entirely on the combination of cards/attacks a hand causes. C rank fatigue no matter what is drawn. Segunda Etapa: Juego de la Muerteof Death Command: Shuryo UnmeiFate Appearance: The prongs on his head further extend, reaching out more in all directions. The upwards one curves back further than before and the left and right ones now curve towards the back of his head, pronging off slightly behind his head. The downward one now reaches slightly past his mouth. The white, mask like covering that covered his arms now covers the remainder of his body, including his head, covering his mouth and eyes, though he is still able to see and speak(though his voice has a rasp to it similar to the growl of a Vizard), and his body covered by his clothing. Ability: Name: Juego ObligadoGame Type: Utility Range: Close, Medium, or Long Description: In Juego de la Muerte form, Luxxion FORCES his opponent to play by his rules. All of their abilities are forcefully sealed and can only be released for use by drawing metaphysical cards in the exact same manner that Luxxion does to attack. This will instantly be applied to anyone who enters a 1 mile radius around Luxxion. Leaving and returning does not end the effects. These effects could conceivably be shaken off provided someone has enough Reiatsu to overcome Luxxion's own monstrous amount. All basic forms of attack(including things like: physical attacks, Cero, Quincy Arrows, Shunpo, Kido, Zanpakutou ability, etc.) can still be used normally. Any attack described under a character's respective "Techniques" section cannot be freely used. Exactly 4 of these restricted Techniques must be set to a specific Suit of cards: Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds, and Spades. A fifth, and strongest, Technique should be set as the Joker. If a player has less than 5 Techniques available the same Technique can be set twice. Players MUST note what Techniques are set to what cards upon Segunda Etapa release. These Techniques can ONLY be used when the specific Suit is drawn, the action of doing so following the same rules as Luxxion's own version, meaning Luxxion remains just as limited as his opponent. Depending on the number on the card drawn the Technique used is either strengthened or weakened as appropriate, meaning even if the Technique set to Spades is normally Rank C, drawing it as a 2 of Spades weakens it down to an E Rank and drawing it as an Ace of Spades strengthens it to an A rank. Joker cards function differently than Luxxion's version and instantly use the set Technique as an S rank attack regardless of its actual rank. ALL attacks cause C Rank fatigue. This rank set up is slightly different than Luxxion's in Resurrección, but he now follows this new set-up as well. The opponent can also use the Mano type draw to draw 5 cards for a combined effect. See above for the combinations. A Royal Flush drawn by an opponent summons the exact same attack as if Luxxion had drawn it. Card Rank Reference: 2-4: E 5-6: D 7-9: C 10-Q: B K-A: A Joker: S An opponent CAN opt not to follow the rules of this game, but the second they decide not to, Luxxion will no longer be bound by the rules of them OR his Resurrección rules either, allowing him to freely use any of his attacks at any potency he can muster. Techniques: Name: Ejecución del JuegoGame Type: Offensive Range: Close Description: Nothing is known about this Technique other than the fact that it was capable of completely incapacitating the former Primera in a few seconds. Rank: S Physical Abilities Base Stats: Speed/Agility: 200 Strength/Defenses: 200 Reiatsu: 400 Resurrección Stats: Speed/Agility: 200 Strength/Defenses: 200 Reiatsu: 500 Segunda Etapa Stats: Speed/Agility: 200 Strength/Defenses: 200 Reiatsu: 600 Arrancar Abilities: Bala Ballesta Cero: Luxxion has always been known for his proficiency with the Cero. His incredible talent with them allows him to fire them in many different varieties. Colored a golden yellow. Cero Sincrético Garganta Gran Rey Cero: Luxxion has always been known for his proficiency with the Cero. Gran Rey Cero is his specialty and is known to be packed with amazing power, even unreleased. Colored a deeper shade of golden yellow. Getsuwabi Hierro Negación Pesquisa Sonído Trivia *Luxxion is played by NinjaChocobo and is Ninja's longest running current character. *Luxxion is the second longest running, currently active character, beaten only by Wonrenrei. *Luxxion has systematically possessed inane amounts of Reiatsu, being beaten out in that stat by few. He is currently in possession of the highest Reiatsu stat on site, matched only by Joesph Ducard. *Luxxion utterly refuses to fight a battle of 2 vs 1, 3 vs 2, etc. Even if he's on the side that outnumbers the others he will NOT fight. He will only fight battles of even numbers even if he completely outclasses his opponents. He has left battles outright when they become unfair in numbers. Abandoning his comrades to a stronger opponent because of this at least once. *Luxxion is associated with a gold color. *NinjaChocobo has had one character heavily stacked into each one of the 3 Stats. Luxxion is the character heavily stacked in the Reiatsu Stat. Quotes * "Love is irrelevant. Something Fate sometimes hands to those with nothing. To give them some pitiable reason to fight for."'' * "I'd rather we just skip the formalities." * "Nothing's ever even, Shinigami. Fate always favors one over the other. The one in favor wins. The other loses. For now we'll see who that is." * "Everything is a game, Shinigami. Everything."" * "Why is this man not dead yet? I was correct. You are soft. You do not deserve the place you hold. I should have removed you from it when you deigned to even speak with those humans of the Covenant instead of killing them the second they even stood on our grounds. Then, when our worlds bled together, YOU even aided the Shinigami as they protected their silly little Obelisks. You AIDED the Shinigami. Our eternal enemies. Our exact opposites. How DARE you? How DARE you?!" * "I will not give you the right to fight. Instead you will play MY new game. In it you will either win and live, or far more likely lose and be executed. Let this game begin. Ejecución del Juego. Execution Game." * "You are no longer Primera. That right is now mine. The fall of this fortress marks your own fall. Goodbye. Forever" * "This is not up for discussion, neither is it a volunteer work. You will go there and you will go there now. I have given you the information you need. You should have no questions. Leave me. Now." Notable Battles Notable Missions Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male